This invention relates to page turners, that is devices in which a book or document to be read is placed and the device is operable to turn over the pages for the reader. Such devices are particularly suitable for use by handicapped persons who would otherwise be unable to read a book without the assistance of another person to turn the pages over for them.
A disadvantage of the known page turners is that they are operable to turn the pages of a book forwards only. Thus the reader is unable to turn back the pages to re-read an earlier section of the book. Furthermore if two or more pages are simultaneously turned over the reader cannot turn back the page or pages to the correct position in the book. In both instances it would be necessary to obtain the assistance of another person to remove the book from the device, turn back the pages to the right place and re-load the book in the device. This is annoying for the reader especially where the availability of such other persons is restricted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a page turner which substantially overcomes the above described disadvantage of known page turners.